


Love Potion? Love Potion!

by ABL



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABL/pseuds/ABL
Summary: Right potion. Wrong guy.





	1. The Incident

‘Sigh…’

Jisung casually glanced at his best friend as he heard another longing sigh drawing out of him. Normally, he would find it endearing if it wasn’t for the fact that this was probably the 6th time he heard that same sigh in the past 5 minutes. Jisung has an assignment dued tomorrow and he would not let his friend’s antics separate him and his grades. 

'Daniel, would you stop staring at him, you're making it too obvious,' Jisung spoke in a hushed tone. 'We did not come to the library so you could ogle at our junior'. 

'But hyungggg...' Daniel started whining, drawing annoyed stares from the people sitting close to them. 'Doesn't he look really cute wearing that white cotton pullover, he looks so soft! And for the umpteen time, his name is Jihoon’. 

Jisung rolled his eyes thinking of how he even got into this situation. He regretted dragging Daniel to the library that day. They were looking for books for their assignment and they came across this elf like boy who was looking for a book at the same shelf as them. Jisung remembered dragging Daniel away from said boy before he made a fool out of himself, with his eyes and mouth open so wide. 

Throw forward two days, he was surprisingly happy that Daniel actually agreed to start going to the library with him, only to find out that he was only there so he could blatantly stare at his new-found crush that always sat in the same spot in the library. 

Jisung glanced up at his best friend’s most recent crush and he had to admit to himself that Jihoon looks were out of this world. Even though he was proud to say that Daniel and him were one of the ‘more popular’ guys, they couldn’t be compared to Jihoon. Jihoon had suitors approaching him left and right, so Jisung was surprised that Jihoon was still single even though he has started school half a year ago.

Daniel continued staring at Jihoon, looking at his side profile and marvelling at how ethereal he looks. He sighed dreamily. 

‘Hyung, I swear when I first saw him, it was like love at first sight. My heart started beating faster and it has never beat this fast for someone before.’

‘Daniel, you don’t know his personality yet. You are only attracted to his appearance.’

‘Maybe, but someone with those looks would probably have a great personality too!’

Jisung gave up trying to convince his lovestruck friend and continued looking at his reference book, flipping through the pages as he led out a groan at how much left he has to do. Daniel, seemingly disinterested at his friend’s dismay, continued staring giddily at Jihoon. It won’t be long before he would be able to get Jihoon’s attention. He has made up his mind to approach him next week. That was what he kept telling himself for the past few months at least.

Daniel stood up and stretched, feeling stiff from sitting down for hours. He looked at Jisung who turned and raise an eyebrow at him,

‘I’m going to take a walk’

Daniel began walking towards the shelves that were filled with countless number of books. He started scanning through the labels of the shelves, looking for something that would interest him. Not finding what he wanted, he took a step back and accidentally hit something hard. 

‘Ouch, would you watch where you are going.’

Daniel turned fully, ready to apologise when his words were stuck at his throat. Standing in front of him was a man with hair the colour of midnight and eyes that seemed like an endless abyss. But that was not what distracted Daniel. On the guy’s ears were multiple piercings and he also had a lip piercing. And to add on to that, the guy was giving a very unfriendly expression as he raised an eyebrow as if to challenge Daniel. 

Daniel stood his ground and looked at the man, he mumbled a sorry and started walking away, thinking of how rude that guy was. He heard the guy footsteps walking away from him. It wasn’t like he hit him on purpose or something. While in his thoughts about the dark haired stranger, he did not notice the people standing right in front of him.

‘Hi!’

Daniel stopped walking and looked up, in front of him were two boys. One of them had purple hair that looked like silver when the light fell upon it, the other one had light brown hair and looked seemingly out of it. Both of them looked familiar as Daniel tried to put his mind on to where he had seen them before. Suddenly, he lighted up as he remembered the stories about the twin boys that always lurk around the school.

Rumours said that the boys were the descendants of witches, and they had the knowledge to make simple spells. Daniel almost forgot his manners as he played it safely and gave them a smile with a simple nod as acknowledgement. 

‘I’m Daehwi, and this is Jinyoung!’ The purple hair boy said, Daniel just smiled at how innocent and friendly the innocent boy looks as he introduced himself and his friend to him. 

‘Kang Daniel, nice to meet you?’ Daniel said, like it was a question, if anything.

‘Is it unrequired love?’ The boy asked directly. Scratch that, Daniel did not find the younger boy cute anymore. As shocked and embarrassed as he was that two strangers (nevermind that they were the descendants of witches) knew about his situation, Daniel couldn’t help but to nod and agree at the boy's statement. Daniel found it hard to lie to people after all.

Daehwi then nudged at Jinyoung as they stared at each other like they were doing telepathy. Finally, Daehwi looked up at Daniel and started pulling at his arm, Jinyoung pulling the other.

‘Follow us!’ Daniel had no choice but to follow the boys who strangely had really strong grips despite their sizes. While getting dragged out the library, he tried to look at the seat where he was sitting at and saw Jisung. Jisung blinked at the sight of the two small boys dragging the big built Daniel away as he looked back at his book, seemingly happy that he would finally be able to do his work in peace. 

Betrayer. Daniel thought as he thought of all the scenarios that he would place Jisung in after he gets back. 

If he gets back. 

Daniel was dragged up a long stairwell and was faced with a door that he has never seen before. The door was strong and sturdy, but it looked rusty at the hinges, showing that the door has been there for a long long time. Suddenly, door opened by itself and the two eager boys rushed inside the room, leaving Daniel by himself at the entrance of the door. The light in the room switched on by itself, and Daniel marvelled at the endless shelves of potions and the strange concoction in the pot at the middle of the room. 

‘Here.’ Jinyoung said as he placed a small pink bottle. 

Daniel was bewildered. Why did they drag him all the way here just to give him this small bottle. 

‘This is a love potion, it only lasted for 7 days, and then it will be all up to fate.’ Daehwi supplemented helpfully as he appeared next to Jinyoung and smiled up at Daniel. Daniel looked at the pink substance swirling by itself in the bottle. 

‘But why..’ Daniel heard himself speaking.

‘We don’t like unrequited love, it doesn’t sit well with us’ Daehwi chirped, a bit too happily considering the words he just said.

'Well…thank you very much' Daniel replied and gave a slight bow, giving himself a mental pat in the back from how steady his voice was. ‘How much is this potion?’

‘Its for free! Like I said, we don’t like unrequired love. There’s no price to love, is there?’

Daniel couldn’t believe his luck as he looked up at the two boys and gave them a genuine smile, arms out wide as he couldn’t control his emotions. He ended up crushing the two boys in a tight hug. He couldn’t believe that he would finally have Jihoon’s attention. He thanked the two boys profusely as they made their way back to the library.

Daniel felt a vibration and whipped up his phone as he stared at the many messages and missed calls from Jisung’

‘Daniel where are you?’

‘You’re not dead right?’

‘Daniel you cant be dead’

‘Daniel this is not funny’

‘You need to return me my xbox before you die’

‘…’

‘..Daniel?’

Daniel texted a quick reply that he was still safe and alive and he still wants to keep the xbox(Jisung doesn’t use it anyway).

‘Hyung you know you don’t use the xbox :(‘

‘And unfortunately, I’m still alive, thanks for the concern’

Daniel finally reached the library and bid farewell to the two guys, not forgetting to exchange his number with them. He walked up to Jisung who had his hands on his hips like an unhappy mom(that was his nickname anyway) as he looked up at Daniel.

‘You got a lot of explaining to do’

After Daniels rambled about what happened to him, Jisung was just left gaping at him.

'Well, that was not what I expected at all' Jisung started. Daniel ignored him and opened his bag. Tucked into one of the partition was the small bottle. He held up the bottle and looked at Jisung and grinned. He’ll use the potion tomorrow.

~

Daniel made sure to look extra nice the day after. He wore a black tee that was tight around his arms, showing his well-defined muscles, as well as skinny jeans that emphasized his strong thighs. He sprayed a bit more cologne as he started walking to school, feeling for the potion in his bag and grinning to himself.

After the last bell rang, Daniel quickly grabbed Jisung and rushed them both to the library. ‘Showtime!' Daniel grinned as he started making his way towards his seat, placing his bag on the bench. After assuring that Jihoon was at his normal spot at the edge of the library, and that he did not look like a mess, he emptied the love potion into a strawberry milk drink, a brand that he always saw Jihoon drinking from. 

He watched in fascination as the drink glowed a bright pink colour before returning to its original state. Daniel looked over his back and he saw Jisung sitting at a nearby bench, mouthing 'Hwaiting' to him. 

He took a deep breath and started walking towards his crush, who was busy reading a book at the corner of the library. Daniel rehearsed his lines in his mind. It will go like this. Daniel walks and gives the drink to Jihoon, saying that he looked thirsty. Jihoon will gladly accept the drink and he would fall in love with Daniel after drinking it. Daniel will really make Jihoon fall in love with him in the 7 days. They will live happily ever after and maybe adopt a few cats.

Daniel grinned at his thoughts as he was slowly reaching Jihoon, ready to tap the boy that was facing away from him, with his back towards him. Unfortunately, life does not always go how Daniel wants it to go as a rather familiar man intercepted between him and Jihoon, grabbing the drink away from his hands. Daniel stared with wide eyes as the man opened the drink and drank the entire contents while staring at Daniel. 

'Thanks, I was pretty thirsty anyway.' The dark haired man smirked at Daniel as Daniel internally screamed in his head, his thoughts consisting of starting a cat family with Jihoon slowly getting crushed in his head. 

From a distance, he could hear Jisung's shocked yells as well as people hushing him. 

Daniel was so screwed.


	2. Words

Daniel paced up and down the dorm, Jisung and his boyfriend, Sungwoon, was sitting on the couch. Daniel could hear the couple whispering to each other as they kept glancing up at Daniel and back to each other.

'Why did u do that?' Jisung suddenly said exasperatedly. Honestly, Daniel wished he knew too.

~

Daniel watched as the dark haired stranger licked his lips, clearing the milk that was accidentally smeared across his top lip. Daniel found himself staring at the movement of his tongue that slipped out for a second before disappearing into his mouth. 

The dark-haired man smacked his lips and looked like he was contemplating about something. Daniel blinked stupidly and stared at the man in front of him, not quite believing the event that just unfolded in front of him. The dark-haired man tapped his chin as he frowned.

'Hmmm...yeah the milk is still too sweet.' The man said, seemingly muttering to himself.

Daniel observed his movements, other than the casual statement of the milk, nothing else seemed to have changed. 

'Maybe the potion didn't really work after all?' Daniel thought to himself, feeling a little more disappointed than he thought he would have felt.

The dark-haired man’s head suddenly jerked up as he seemingly realised that he had company. He turned to stare straight into Daniel's eyes. Daniel felt small being the subject of that intense stare. The stranger suddenly blinked rather slowly and gave him a small smile. Daniel's mind was suddenly filled with how similar that smile was to his cats. He missed his cats. The man looked at the remains of the milk and started to open his mouth, Daniel expecting that he would make another comment about the milk.

'Hey, go out with me?'

Daniel sputtered. 

~ 

After that confession, Daniel had internally freaked out and turned to stare at Jisung. Jisung was still on the same spot as he was, only now he had one hand covering his widely opened mouth as he stared in horror. Daniel, as politely as he could, told the stranger to wait for a bit as he quickly rushed to where Jisung was. He grabbed Jisung to one corner as he pulled out his phone and went into his 'new contacts' list, pressing the name that he was searching for. 

Daniel heard the phone beeping as he bit his lower lip nervously. After a few beeps, he heard the call go through. An excited voice greeted him.

'Hey Daniel! How did it go?' The voice from the other end of the phone call chirped.

'Hey, is there any way to reverse the effects of the potion?' Daniel cut to the chase as he glanced at the stranger. The stranger caught his gaze and waved a small wave at him. Daniel felt his ears turn red and quickly looked away, choosing to instead look at the ground that suddenly looked a lot more interesting that it really was.

'No...the effects will stay for 7 days. It will only be undone after those 7 days. Did something happen?' Daehwi replied. Daniel could sense the worry that came with that sentence.

'Yeah...the drink was accidentally...drank by another guy'

'WHAT?'

~

While explaining his current unexpected situation, while glancing up at Jisung in intervals as he nod along to his words as confirmation that he did not dreamt up the whole scenario by himself. After telling Daehwi everything, he heard quiet mumbling who he assumed was Daehwi talking to Jinyoung before Daehwi returned back to the call.

'Well what's done has been done. You just have to reject him or you play along with him for the next 7 days. After the 7 days, the potion would undo itself so everything will turn back to normal.' Daehwi concluded over the phone. 

Daniel let out a meek thanks as he pressed the end call button, turning towards the man who, while waiting, has whipped out his phone and started tapping the smartphone with deft fingers.

'Well I guess you just have to reject him' Jisung stated to him. Daniel let out a small nod, suddenly feeling more nervous compared to when he was approaching Jihoon. 

‘It’s alright. You rejected a lot of people. This is just another man’ Daniel thought to himself as Jisung gave him a small pat on the back as encouragement.

Daniel took a deep breath and began walking towards the dark hair stranger, ready to say the rejection that was on the tip of his tongue. He tapped the man who quickly locked his phone, placing it in his back pocket.

'Hey man,' Daniel started as the man turned and grinned hopefully at him. Whatever Daniel wanted to say was suddenly stuck at his throat, his mind suddenly filled with the handsome man’s smile directed towards him. The rejection that he so carefully rehearsed in his head quickly disappearing from his mind. 

'Hey' The man replied. Daniel stood at a loss for words. He took a deep breath and tried to ground himself for the words that he was about to say when the man beat him to the chase.

'So how about it, I really am interested in you' The man said, while looking right into Daniel’s eyes. Daniel was confessed to many times, but this confession felt so genuine and hopeful that it was like an entirely new experience for him. Daniel shook his head, trying to grab a hold of himself as he opened his mouth, ready to reject the guy.

'Okay' Daniel heard himself saying before his mind could process it. 

He stood in shock as his brain processed the word that he just said. He watched as the man’s smile grew at the response and he again, found himself at a loss for words. He took a quick look at Jisung who was looking at him, seemingly trying to ask Daniel how the guy took the rejection. 

'Let's exchange phone numbers. My name is Ong Seongwoo' the man said to him. 

'S-Sure...I'm Daniel' Daniel replied, shakingly pulling out his phone as he passed the guy his phone as he typed in his digits. It seems like now his body is acting ahead of his brain.

"I know' the man handsomely winked at him as he handed back the phone to Daniel.

'Hey, I gave myself a missed call so that I would have your number. I have to get to work now but I'll see you soon okay?' Seongwoo said, as he reached in, giving him a quick peck on Daniel's cheek as he smiled at Daniel. Daniel nodded at him as he turned and walked out the library. Suddenly, Daniel was struck with a dejavu moment. 

He recalled the day before, when a man bumped into him in the library. Daniel quickly turned to look at the back of Seongwoo as he turned a sharp corner and disappeared from Daniel’s sight. No doubt, it was the very same person. Daniel suddenly remember about the kiss and he slowly touched his cheek as he slowly stared at the device on his hand. A new contact on his screen, seemingly looking mockingly at him.

'Ong Seong Woo <3'. 

Daniel blinked, he even added a heart shape. Daniel heard footsteps walking towards him and looked up just to find himself getting dragged out the library by Jisung.

 

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHY DID HE KISS YOU?' 

~  
So that left the both of them in this situation, with Daniel pacing back and forth and Jisung also at a loss at what to do. Seongwoo had just texted him, asking him if he was free the following day after school.

‘Well, since you already have gone this far, might as well try dating him for this 7 days. I mean, we are also kinda at fault’ Jisung said to the pacing Daniel. Daniel finally stopped pacing and threw himself on the couch, almost crushing Sungwoon in the process.

‘Hey watch it’ Sungwoon said as Daniel wailed dramatically at the situation that he has gotten himself into. 

‘But isn’t this like cheating on Jihoon. I mean we are not together but it’s still feels like I’m cheating.’ 

Jisung patted Daniel’s head as a form of assurance, as Sungwoon swung his arm around the neck of the wide shouldered Daniel.

‘Hey, don’t worry man, it’s only 7 days. Take it as practice for the real deal. Plus, Seongwoo doesn’t seem like a bad person. He would probably understand the situation when you explain it to him.’ Sungwoon stated but Daniel did not feel assured at all. However, Daniel did feel that he himself was largely to blame for this situation and Daniel always took responsibilities for his actions.

Daniel finally opened Seongwoo’s text, replying with a simple ‘Okay, my class ends around 3pm. I’ll meet you after?’ Daniel stood up and was about to place his phone on the living room table when the phone started beeping, telling him that he has a new message. He looked at his phone and was surprised at the quick reply from Seongwoo.

‘Sure, see you tomorrow then.’

Daniel then laid himself on Jisung’s shoulder as Sungwoon patted his head. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thank you for reading this work and also for the comments! I was in a hurry to post another chapter so I did not proofread this much. I am currently busy with exams so I hope that you guys would be patient and understanding. :) 
> 
> I would definitely post more chapters as well as proofread the previous chapters after my exams are over! Thank you once again for the support!


	3. Day 1

Daniel looked up at the clock, watching as the minute hand move as the seconds past. The lifeless application just sat there, and yet an energy is moving beneath the surface. Daniel could almost hear the tick and see the gentle trembling as the hand moved back to inactivity, signalling that another minute has past. And one minute closer to the inevitable meeting with Seongwoo. 

1:30

‘One more hour’ Daniel mumbled to himself, classmates around him hearing his soft whisper but ignoring it as they were all already used to his quirks. It didn’t help that this lesson was one of Daniel’s most hated subject. Maths. Daniel didn’t understand how maths would help him in the future. He honestly didn’t care about how fast a stone is thrown from the ground if it managed to hit a bird that was standing at the top of the tree. He also didn’t care about how many chocolates John wanted to eat in a week.

He let up a groan as he looked up at the clock again.

1:31

Daniel let out an even louder groan as he leaned his head on his palm, trying to concentrate on his lecture. After deciding that he was not in a state to adsorb new material, he picked up a pencil and started doodling. After doodling mindlessly, Daniel looked down at his drawing and frowned at the picture of the two stick figures standing next to each other. One of the stick figure was himself, while the other one had dark hair. Daniel frowned to himself. Jihoon didn’t have dark hair. His hair was dyed a dusty blonde. Daniel was ready to take his eraser to erase the dark haired stickman when he stared at it again. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable as he was ready to erase away that particular stickman. Letting out a small hum, he placed the eraser back into his pencil case as he continued doodling cats at the side.

Doodling on his papers was one of Daniel’s favourite time wasters during lessons. He found out that doodling made the time in his lessons past by faster and before he knew it, the bell rung, signalling the end of his class. After the lecturer dismissed them, Daniel grabbed his phone and saw the number of messages from his friends. Most of them were from Jisung and Sungwoon, telling him to update them about the date and that they were always there in case he needed a fake call to let him escape from any potential weird situation. 

Daniel was about to text Seongwoo that he was dismissed when his phone notification lighted up, showing that his phone had a new message.

‘Hey, I’ll wait for you at the entrance of the school. I’m walking there now.’

Daniel replied a short okay as he quickly packed his bag. Giving a short wave to his classmates and started heading to the entrance of the school. He wished that either Jisung or Sungwoon was with him but they were currently having different classes. 

Daniel was nearing the entrance when his eyes scouted for Seongwoo. However, Seongwoo was not alone. He seemed to be talking rather animatedly to another handsome dark-haired student who was a little taller than Seongwoo. Daniel quickened his pace as Seongwoo turned and looked at him, giving him a small grin as a means of greeting. The other student noticed the exchange as he quickly excused himself as he walked out of the school, leaving Seongwoo and Daniel alone. 

‘Who was that?’ Daniel asked, eyes briefly following the path of that student as he walked away, before turning towards Seongwoo.

‘That’s Guanlin, he is a little shy but he is a nice kid’ Seongwoo said rather fondly of him. Daniel felt his stomach twisting a little but he ignored it as hunger. 

‘Anyway, let’s go!’ Seongwoo half dragged Daniel towards the café that they agreed to eat at. 

After reaching the café, Seongwoo and Daniel chose a rather secluded seat at the edge of the café. A waiter started to walk towards them, holding two menus.

‘Hello, welcome to ‘Pro-duce’! Today’s special menu is chicken aglio’ the waiter said to them as he started talking about their best sellers in a very robotic tone, probably due to the fact that he had recited the same sentences for quite a few times already. Daniel and Seongwoo decided to order two different dishes and then share.

‘I would like the chicken aglio pasta… and he would like the salmon baked rice’ Seongwoo said to the waiter. The waiter nodded and stretched out his hands to collect the menus and Daniel couldn’t help but notice how the waiter’s hand intentionally brushed against Seongwoo’s. Daniel frowned and looked down at the table.

When the waiter left, Daniel looked up to see Seongwoo smiling amusingly towards him.

‘What?’ Daniel stated.

‘Nothing, for someone with such a big build, you’re really adorable’ Seongwoo replied. Daniel couldn’t help but to turn a little red at the compliment(?). At Daniel’s silence, Seongwoo continued talking.

‘By the way, I’m really happy that you gave me a chance to prove myself.’ Seongwoo said, and Daniel’s heart dropped a tad bit. He almost forgot that Seongwoo was under the influence of the love potion. Daniel pinched his own thigh.

‘No problem, you seem like a decent guy’ Daniel replied, making Seongwoo’s grin a little wider. They began talking about themselves. Seongwoo was also a second year student, but only transferred into the school at the first semester of the second year. Daniel nodded a bit at that, finally understanding why he never noticed him initially. While talking, Daniel’s eyes were drawn to the piercings in Seongwoo’s right ear, getting dazzled by the way the earrings reflected the sun’s rays. He found his hand reaching out towards the earrings.

‘Hello! I am back with the orders’ 

Daniel turned to see the waiter looking expectantly at him as he realised that he was about to touch Seongwoo’s ears. He dropped his hand and turned towards Seongwoo. Judging by the redness of Seongwoo’s ears, he must have also felt embarrassed by the sudden action. The waiter placed the plates on the table and left them.

An awkward silence fell among them as they picked up their utensils to start eating. After a few bites, Daniel coughed slightly.

‘Your chicken aglio looks nice.’ He started saying, trying to break the silence.

Seongwoo blinked and started to twirl up some noodles and chicken. He stretched out his hands towards Daniel’s bewildered face.

‘The aeroplane’s coming!’ Seongwoo said with a cheeky voice. Daniel couldn’t help but to scoff at his antics and slightly opened his mouth. His mouth was then blessed by the flavours of the chicken and noodles. He almost swore at how good the sauce tasted, and for some reason, it tasted even better when he looked up and saw the person feeding him. Seongwoo retracted his hand to Daniel’s dismay. Daniel then scooped up some salmon and rice and fed it to Seongwoo. 

Their date continued like that, with them sharing their food and bits and pieces of their lives. Daniel found out that Seongwoo could also dance, mostly popping. He eagerly asked Seongwoo to show him a small routine when they have the time. Seongwoo replied by asking him to show off some of his bboy moves too. Daniel was entertained throughout the whole date, and the nervousness that filled him that morning when he woke up completed disappeared. Even though Seongwoo gave off a scary vibe at first, he was actually really friendly when he really got to know him. To be honest, Daniel thought that he would have to ask Jisung to give him a fake call halfway through the date.

After the meal, they went to a nearby shopping mall that their schoolmates always frequent because it was nearby and it had a big arcade. Seongwoo challenged Daniel to a game of basketball and Daniel agreed. Daniel was proud of his upper body. He knew that he had the muscles due to many trips to the gym. It helped that he was in a bboy team and every dance routine was like a full body workout for him. 

Due to the number of people at the basketball station, they decided to go one at a time. Daniel went first, and he found himself throwing almost every basketball into the hoop with precise and practiced moments. Daniel didn’t tell Seongwoo, but Jisung and him used to frequent the arcade a lot in his first year. After the beep signalled that it was timeout, Daniel used the back of his hand to swipe the sweat forming on his forehead. He looked up at the final score.

355

Daniel grinned to himself and turned to Seongwoo who was looking at the score with a disbelieving expression plastered on his face.

‘I don’t think I ever got that high’ Seongwoo stated, but he moved forward towards the machine with a determined expression. Daniel laughed a little and stood back, watching as Seongwoo pushed the token into the slot, starting a new game. He grinned a little at Seongwoo’s pose as Seongwoo started throwing the balls at the sound of a beep. Daniel’s first intention was to look at the scoreboard while Seongwoo was playing. However, he found his eyes straying to Seongwoo instead. His lithe frame stood out and his toned muscles flexed everytime he moved to throw the ball. Daniel unintentionally licked his dry lips as he stared at Seongwoo, who had already began sweating.

Daniel ended up winning the game. Seongwoo did put up a good fight, just that his last few throws were a little sloppy due to his protesting muscles. After playing the basketball game, they moved on to the other games like the car racing. Seongwoo was really good and Daniel kept finding himself staring at the back of Seongwoo’s car in almost every round. Daniel felt that Seongwoo would intentionally let him win, even though Seongwoo profusely denied it.

Daniel felt himself dreading the end of his date. He really enjoyed the company of Seongwoo as he was really comfortable with him and felt like they really clicked. Seongwoo was adamant on walking Daniel back to his hostel. On the way back, Daniel found himself sneaking glances of Seongwoo. His eyes traced his side profile and his earrings, feeling as if earrings were specially made for Seongwoo, with how well the other seemed to pull it off. 

‘Take a picture, it lasts longer’ Seongwoo said, with a hint of amusement tracing his words.

Daniel quickly turned his head back, feeling like he was acting like he was back in middle school again. He laughed lightly.

‘Look how haughty you are’ he replied, and the walk towards the dorm was filled with mirth. Soon, they found themselves standing at the entrance towards Daniel’s dorm. Seongwoo took out his bag and took something out. He signalled for Daniel to raise up his hand and he placed a small keychain in Daniel’s palm. Daniel looked down at the adorable baby bunny that was wearing a cat onesie. 

‘I saw it and it reminded me of you’ Seongwoo said. Daniel realised that this was why Seongwoo disappeared for a while in one of the thrift shops that they went into that day. Daniel looked up to see Seongwoo nervously biting his lips, as if he was having second thought about the small gift.

‘I…I love it! Thank you!’ Daniel replied. He quickly placed the keychain into his pocket and gave Seongwoo a tight hug, which Seongwoo returned. 

‘Well, I’ll get going now’ Seongwoo said after the hug, as he turned his heels away. 

‘Wait…’Daniel started, and Seongwoo turned back with a questioning look. Daniel didn’t know what took over him as he pulled Seongwoo towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Seongwoo visibly blushed as he coughed into his hand after the kiss. His eyes seemed to be avoiding Daniel’s. Daniel internally cooed at his reaction.

‘Payback for yesterday’ he said. Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as his puzzlement was shown on his face. 

‘The kiss’ Daniel said, although it seemed like he was convincing himself instead of helping to solve Seongwoo’s confusion. Seongwoo lighted up with a smile and started laughing lightly. 

‘Right’ He winked as he turned again and started walking away. Daniel watched Seongwoo turned the last corner as he gave a last wave. He then turned around to enter his dorm.

‘HOW WAS IT?’ Jisung practically screamed as he appeared out of the kitchen. Suddenly Daniel remembered how he even got into the situation and that Seongwoo’s actions were all due to the love potion. He suddenly got a headache.

‘It went well, he’s a pretty cool dude’ Daniel replied as Sungwoon also walked into the living room. The whole room was filled with Daniel talking about his date with Seongwoo with the occasional comment from Jisung. Sungwoon just sat and stared at Daniel with an expression that made Daniel a little uneasy.

‘Beep’ Daniel looked at his phone and smiled to himself when he was the name of the sender. He could vaguely hear Sungwoon whispering something to Jisung but happily ignored them as he opened the message.

‘I had fun today, I hope I didn’t tire you out though.’ Daniel smiled to himself as he quickly replied.

‘I’m not tired at all! Thanks for the day! Are you reaching home soon?’ Daniel quickly excused himself from Jisung and Sungwoon as he made his way back to the room, still texting Seongwoo.

After Daniel left, Jisung looked at Sungwoon.

‘Yeah it does seem a little like it huh’ Jisung said as Sungwoon agreed with a contemplative nod.

‘Well, I really hope Daniel knows what he is getting into’ Sungwoon replied as Daniel’s laugh echoed across the dorm, probably in response to the message from Seongwoo. Jisung sat up and stretched his arms as he pulled Sungwoon up.

‘It’s late, let’s go to sleep’

‘We still have that maths assignment’

‘Oh yeah…dammit I hate maths’

‘Who doesn’t’

They laughed as they walked back to their room, ready for another all nighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anndd I'm back. Thanks for waiting, exams are such a killer :(. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and the comments :).

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was inspired from one of the short stories in Ouran High school host club. I am new to writing so I hope that I would be able to get constructive feedback so I can further improve on the work. Thank you so much! 
> 
> I'll add more characters as the story proceeds.
> 
> Below are the ages  
> Daniel – 17  
> Jisung – 19  
> Jihoon – 16  
> Seongwoo – 18  
> Minhyun – 18


End file.
